Fate Dream Phantasm
by TempusNoRealis
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War always ended in tragedy and along with many of its variations that exist in parallel with it. Tired of the eternal same ending of the war, an old observer finally decided it is time to create a new ending and variations for the war. To do so, the old observer invited another fellow observer to intervene in his behalf,...


Fate/Dream Phantasm (Touhou/Fate/Zero Crossover)

**Chapter 1:** The Invitation from the Magician

In a realm filled with eyes staring up at the dark heaven above it, a single woman with long blonde hair lay sleeping on a sofa. The woman was clad in an unusual purple dress with a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon on her head. The woman continue to sleep until she suddenly lazily opened one of her eyes and said, "Looks like it ended the same way again, huh…"

The woman stirred herself up and straightened herself on the sofa before pulling out a cup of tea from a gap in reality next to her and drinking it. "After so many worlds and so many possibilities, the details of the roads and destinations always remain the same," the woman said after she finish her tea. "Perhaps it is time to move on…"

The woman placed the cup of tea on a table next to the sofa before picking up the fan located beside her. She proceeded to fan herself before speaking out to no one, "You can come out, you know? I won't do anything to another fellow observer who have not done anything aside from observing _me_." She then closed and put away her fan "I'm sure it is a standard practice for all of us who have stepped into this domain to observe each other."

Suddenly, in front of the woman, a magic circle appeared, and in the center of that circle, an old man slowly emerged. The old man wore a black cap over his simple and elegant formal suit, and in his right hand he held a single walking stick. The old man only gave a simple smile towards the woman, who returned the gesture. "I presume you know who I am, Misss Yukari Yakumo, the Border of Phantasm and The Great Youkai Sage of Gensokyo?"

Yukari offered no reply to the old man as she continued to watch him. Finally, after deciding that he is not a threat to her, she gestured for the man to sit on the chair behind him. The old man complied while Yukari served him a cup of tea. "Yes, I know who you are, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. You are the magician of the Second Magic, one of the five True Magics that still exist in the modern time of your world. Your domain allows the Operation of Parallel Worlds, which in turn allows one to cross between the worlds and the multiverse, not to mention that you can time travel as well," Yukari said while serving Zelretch.

Yukari then refilled her tea and sat back down on the sofa. "You are also known as Zelretch the Wizard Marshall over your masterly of normal magic or, as you would call it, magecraft, and Zelretch of the Jewel over the nature of your magic and magacraft." Yukari gave an amused smile and sipped her tea. "So what does the great Magician of the Jewel want so much that he would enter another observer's domain without any protection whatsoever?"

Despite knowing that Yukari will likely kill him if he doesn't give an answer that satisfies her, Zelretch only laughed. It was a while later that only he answered. "Straight to the point, huh, Yukari Yakumo?" He looked straight into Yukari's eyes with a smile. "Let's say that I have an interesting proposal to offer you, what you will do then?"

Yukari only gave a light chuckle. "That depends on what the proposal is about, Zelretch." She took another slip of her tea "I have nothing to do lately, so I may agree to it if it piques my interest."

"I am certain that you will be interested, Yukari Yakumo." Zelretch then stood up and offered his right hand to her. "Would you like to join the fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki?" Zelretch asked with a smile. Surprised by Zelretch unexpected proposal, Yukari merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want _me_ to join the fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, Zelretch?" Yukari asked with interest. "I am not a Heroic Spirit nor any kind of spirit from your world. Under no circumstances I would be able to enter the war, as it is an affair from _your_ world, not mine, and thus it does not fall under my domain. Plus, an outsider has no rights to intervene in the affairs of other worlds."

Zelretch lowered his right hands before turning around and walking a few steps to the left. "You are certainly right about that. However, exceptions can always be made. Plus, you are not intervening on your own will; you are _invited_ to intervene on the account of another observer who has given you his full permission," Zelretch said, turning back to face Yukari with a smile.

"That is true, if an observer from his world has given his permission, then the outsider can intervene in the affairs of that world. But that begs the question, why would you want _me_ to intervene in the events of the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki?" Yukari asked with a slight smile.

"That can wait, but first tell me, Yukari. What do you know about the Fuyuki Holy Grail War and its history?" Zelretch asked instead.

Seeing that Zelretch would only answer her question later, Yukari let out a sigh. "If I remember correctly, you helped create the foundations for the Fuyuki Holy Grail War along with three founding families, and one of them was even your disciple, in a sense." Yukari raised her hand "The three founding families are the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern," she said, raising a finger for every family named.

"The Tohsakas were the ones that prepared the stage and where the war would take place, which is the lands of Fuyuki. The Matous were the ones that created the Master-Servant System, in which the Servant serves as the container for the Heroic Spirit to inhabit. The Einzberns would prepare the vessel of the Grail that will collect the energy of the defected Spirit."

"The collected energy of the Spirit that is store up will be used as the catalyst to grant any wish for the winner, as the Grail is just an imitation of the original Holy Grail, thus it lacks the power to grant wishes on its own. However, that is not the true purpose of the Fuyuki Holy Grail War."

"The true purpose of the ritual is to create a path to reach what you all call 'The Akasha', the source of all events and phenomena in the your universe. Whoever that reaches there is also capable gaining powers above your world's limits, becoming what your universe calls a **Magician, **a being capable of true miracles and as a magician that can overcome the natural laws of the worlds."

"So this take me back to _my_ question, why would you want me to intervene in the event of Fuyuki's Fourth Holy Grail War?" Yukari finished, staring at Zelretch directly.

"I thinks you can guess the answer, Yukari Yakumo, but since you asked, I will answer," Zelretch replied. "The true reason for why I want you to intervene is because I want to create a new ending for the war, to see a new possibility for the war."

"And you want me to help created that new possibility?" Yukari asked in a surprised tone. "Wouldn't it be better that you just place your pieces into the war? I'm sure you can create a new outcome more easily that way compared to asking me, in which the result can't be easily predicted."

"And that is why I asked you, Yukari Yakumo," Zelretch replied earnestly. "If I place my own piece, and if were to lose control even for a little bit, events will easily spiral out of my control." Zelretch then proceeded to sit back down on the chair that was prepared for him. "Since using the easy way would present such a deadly risk, why not use the hard way then? While using the hard way would result in things becoming unpredictable, the chances of things going out of control is significantly reduced, and thus it becomes more easy to reach an ending that all of us desires."

After hearing Zelretch's answer, Yukari closed her eyes and silently contemplated Zelretch's offer. While it was true that she was interested in Zelretch's offer, she would have to play by Zelretch's world's rule in order to act, and that would present a lot of unnecessary risk to her. If she so much as step out of line, the will of the Zelretch's World would recognize her as a threat and will resort to utilizing anything in its power to remove her. But, _only_ if she acts out of line. The real reason why she did not immediately agree to it was that she wanted to be sure of Zelretch's reason, and if it was the same as hers.

"You still haven't answered my question, Zelretch," Yukari said in a threatening tone. "Why do you want me to intervene in the war other than creating a new ending? You do know that it will only just result in a single small variation, and it won't matter in the long run as the ending of the war is fixed. The Grail will be destroyed, regardless of what happens."

"But the epilogue, on the other hand, can be rewritten," Zelretch answered in an equally serious tone. "I won't interfere as it is partly my fault that a lot people suffer, and my intervention will most likely result in the event of the war being worsened, as the world itself will respond according to my intervention. However, if you intervene in my stead, the world won't respond in full force, and will even allow it to happen."

"You're not worried that I may cause an even worse tragedy to happen?" Yukari asked, her eyes dangerously narrow.

"While it is true that you are the type to cause disasters without hesitation or regret, you would only do so when there are no other options left. Even then, you would try to avoid harming the innocent and minimize the damage," Zelretch said with a smile. "Plus, you will not sacrifice those that are close to you, or those who matter, an important trait for any being, and a person with such quality is always the one that manages to create a happy ending for all despite the odds."

"Through it is true that you will always whip up disasters just to teach a certain point to others as well," Zelretch added, laughing softly while he scratched his chin.

"That's because most people won't listen to advice that is given to them, and will only learn and realize their mistakes when cold, hard reality slaps them in the face, as you're aware," Yukari replied solemnly before giving out a small smile. "However, exceptions do exist, however rare it may be."

"That I definitely agree." With that, both Zelretch and Yukari laughed together. "And while it's true that it may be just a single variation, it will allow for future possibilities of a happier outcome, and that is something that I can accept," Zelretch finished.

Yukari gave him a knowing smile. "That is something I can agree on, that a chance of a happier ending is better than none at all." Yukari then stood up. "However, I have some conditions of my own, Zelretch, it you want me to agree to your offer."

"Name them," Zelretch agreed without any hesitation.

"One, you would not interfere with my methods on how I handle things, be it directly or indirectly. Two, you will accept the ending that I created no matter what it is. Three, you will help me seal my memory and knowledge of the war and help place me as a servant in the war. Though, I might add that it would be better if some knowledge could be retained." Yukari took out a parasol from another gap and opened it before walking past Zelretch. "And lastly, make sure you throw me a huge party after all this is over. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I have no problem with them," Zelretch replied. "However, I do have some questions for you, regarding your conditions."

Yukari then turn towards Zelretch "Voice them out then."

"While I can understand the other conditions, why would you want me to seal your memories? Won't doing so would defy the purpose of everything we're trying to achieve?" Zelretch asked with uncertainty.

"You don't have to play dumb to entertain me, Zelretch," Yukari replied. "We both know that having complete knowledge of the future is the most dangerous thing in all of creation, as having that knowledge will ensure what will happen according to how you remember it, or worse, cause some unfixable catastrophe. Instead, having partial knowledge will allow for other possibilities to surface and the future to not be set in stone," Yukari answered with a smile. "Plus, if the Master that I ended up having a contract with knows that I am lying, or if I'm hiding something, however unlikely that it will happen, that Master might use a Command Seal to force me to tell them, and even though it is true that I can mostly resist the Command Seal's effect, it is only a matter of time that I will break."

Zelretch let out a sigh before agreeing with the Boundary Youkai. "Well, let's get this started then, though I assume that you'd wish to make additional preparations. So let me ask you this." Zelretch looked at Yukari with a serious expression. "What would you like to be summoned as, and how would you like to be summoned, Yukari?"

Yukari smirked at Zelretch while tapping her chin with her right hand.

"Let's see…."

* * *

Author Note

Hi, This is my first fanfiction and I hope it is up to standard. Please give your comment as comment can help me improve my writing and to create a better story for everyone to enjoy. Another I would add is that I won't post new chapter very fast and it may take sometime for new chapter to be written as I have a life to attend to.

So for those who end like liking my story, please have patience in waiting for update and I thanks you in advance for the patience.

This is TempusNoRealis, signing off.


End file.
